The present invention relates to a method for treating burns of mammals. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method for treating burns by applying topically to a burned surface a composition comprising an antibacterial, antibiotic, antifungal or proteolytic agent in a hydrophobic, bioerodible polymer of the formula: ##STR1## WHEREIN X IS 0 OR 1 AND WHEN 1 R is a lower alkyl of 1 to 7 carbons such as methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl, y is 4 to 10, z is 1 to 3 and n is 10 to 1000, which polymer impedes the passage of water vapor and prevents excessive heat loss from the burned area and bioerodes over time concurrently with release of an effective amount of the agent for prophylaxis for controlling infection or for regulating wound healing.
There are many serious problems associated with the care and treatment of topical burns. For example, the problems include dehydration due to loss of skin vapor barrier capability, direct thermal loss through burned skin and underlying epithelial tissues, and evaporative heat loss by leakage of water vapor, all of which problems must be controlled to maintain body homeostasis. Additionally, eschar and necrotic tissue must be removed and burn wound sepsis due to bacterial colonization and fungal invasion must also be controlled for successful burn management.
Present attempts to prevent dehydration of, and thermal loss from, patients with major burn injuries consists in applying to the wound site biological dressings such as freeze-dried cadaver skin allografts commercially available as Synknit, pigskin Xenografts, amnion and fibrin films or synthetic dressings consisting of polymeric films of polyethylene, polyurethane or Teflon, or a composite of above-mentioned polymers commercially available as Epigard to cover denuded surfaces until they can be replaced with autografts. However, these dressings have inherent shortcomings which limit their use. For example, the natural materials are scarce and in heavy demand, they are protein in structure which can lead to rejection, they are susceptible to infection and they lack the ability to carry chemotherapeutic agents. Similarly, the synthetic materials lack the physical characteristics of naturally occurring skin and this severely restricts their use.
Present attempts to prevent bacterial and fungal proliferation or to control burn infection usually consist in applying to the burned area a cream containing an antibacterial, antibiotic or antifungal agent. While these creams are useful for their intended purpose, they are not entirely satisfactory because of certain inherent disadvantages. For example, the creams tend to run after they warm to physiological temperature and become unevenly distributed over the burned area. Also, the amount of agent made available by the cream varies over time. That is, the creams on application initially supply a large amount of agent that inhibits unwanted proliferation, followed by continuously decreasing amounts of agent that may not inhibit proliferation and lead to fatal invasive sepsis.